The Uzumaki's Clan Rebirth
by Kisame Hoshigaki
Summary: A 8 años de la guerra contra Akatsuki y evitar que el plan ojo de luna fuera llevado a cabo, Naruto Uzumaki con 24 años de edad está felizmente casado con 3 hijos, 2 pelirrojas, un niño rubio y con su esposa forman el nuevo clan Uzumaki. Pero aparecen 3 sujetos misteriosos que buscan a los 'pelirrojos' y que de cierta forma están ligados con la familia del último Uzumaki de la hoja
1. Prologue

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente quise escribir algo de este manga

Texto entre comillas ("") dialogo de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("") y cursiva (_cursiva)_ pensamientos de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("") y negritas **(negritas)** énfasis en el texto mencionado, desde diálogos o descripciones de la narrativa.

* * *

**The Uzumaki's Clan Rebirth**

Capitulo 1: A Sunrise Like Others

El sol salía por el horizonte de forma tranquila y algo tímida por culpa de las nubes que esa mañana estaban desplazándose en el cielo, los habitantes de Konohagakure despertaban de su sueño reparador para empezar con un nuevo día en sus distintas labores, desde comerciantes hasta ninjas se levantaban por igual. El cambio de turno para los que trabajaron el turno nocturno estaba por efectuarse, la mayoría eran ninjas que extenuantes deseaban el irse a dormir.

Uno de estos ninjas que iba a hacer el cambio de turno para iniciar con su trabajo era una peli rosada, tenía el tiempo necesario para darse una caminata tranquila antes de iniciar su turno como médico responsable de las murallas limítrofes de la aldea, pasando por un parque vio una banca y decidió sentarse por un momento al hacerlo tenia de frente el monumento de los Hokages, los seis rostros se alzaban erguidos y orgullosos ante los aldeanos que en su momento juraron proteger, aunque este último pensamiento se le hizo algo gracioso ya que no todos los bustos pétreos se alzaban orgullosos de su puesto, ejemplo de esto es el ultimo busto y que tenía cerca de 6 años de haber sido construido, la peli rosada pensó en su momento que debió de haber sido el más fácil de construir, ya que el Rokudaime ni siquiera mostraba su rostro. Recordó como Naruto hace tiempo le dijo que con el tiempo uno de los misterios más grandes de Konohagakure no sato sería el cómo es el rostro del actual Hokage, Hatake Kakashi.

Se río de buena gana al rememorar ese comentario ya dicho hace mucho tiempo- "Pobre de Kakashi-sensei, él ni quería ser Hokage".

Un rato estuvo sentada en ese lugar cuando se dio cuenta que ya era la hora que quería que llegara, antes de entrar a su turno laboral haría una visita en cierto departamento para recoger una información que necesitaba para su trabajo.

Al llegar al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento se le quedo viendo perdida en sus recuerdos, todos los momentos tanto buenos como malos que paso ahí le traía nostalgia, ahora sería una de las últimas ocasiones que iría a ese lugar el propietario estaba por mudarse a una casa más grande ya que de verdad la necesitaba, se podía decir que tenía una familia grande y al parecer quería hacerla más grande todavía.

Al llegar a la puerta vio el símbolo del clan Uzumaki y sin pena ni vergüenza por la hora que era toco tres veces la puerta, del otro lado se podían oír como alguien tropezaba y daba pequeños gritos de dolor y al abrir la puerta se oía la batalla campal que se desataba en el lugar, los tres niños corrían lejos de su padre ¿o sería padres? Ya que podía ver cinco Narutos solo vistiendo pantalones cortos detrás de los "Diablillos de Konoha", titulo otorgado por la familia entera del Kazekage.

Enfrente de Sakura estaba la madre de los niños con ojeras y mirada cansada, su cabello se veía un poco más opaco pero no creía que fuera por envejecimiento u otra cosa, era más bien porque traía tiza en el cabello, al parecer los niños le habían jugado una broma.

- "¿Problemas con los diablillos?" – pregunto Sakura con empatía hacia la madre de los niños

- "No tienes ni idea, Dios, no sé de dónde sacaron lo hiperactivos"- comento cansada, se hizo a un lado para que Sakura pasara y sentara en el sofá de la sala.

- "Bueno, ten en cuenta que él padre de los niños fue el más travieso de su generación, sus travesuras fueron tan grandes que pinto varias veces el monumento de los Hokages, al parecer seguiremos teniendo problemas con los niños Uzumaki"

- "No digas eso Sakura pero creo que debí de haberlo imaginado, bueno, ¿Qué más da? niños su tía Sakura está aquí vengan a saludar, ¡o se quedan sin comida!- una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de la Haruno al oír el grito que pego la señora de la casa, pero con eso fue suficiente para que los tres niños se pusieran enfrente de la invitada, eso la alagaba un poco, ya que los niños dejaron de hacer travesuras para ir a saludarla, aunque la amenaza de no comer también pudo haber sido la causa ya que heredaron el apetito de sus padres.

Enfrente de ella pudo ver a dos niñas pelirrojas y un niño rubio, la apariencia de los tres era algo curiosa, ya que el niño de nombre Nagato está lleno de polvo blanco, suponía que era tiza, pero al ver la cocina supo que lo que traía encima era harina para repostería, la niña que estaba en medio de los tres estaba desnuda, se había quitado la ropa o al parecer la iban a meter a bañar, eso no lo sabría a menos que preguntara, suponía que era la pequeña Karen, la menor de los trillizos por los ojos tan extraños que tenían, su ojo izquierdo era de color azul como el padre y el derecho era rojo, como el de la madre, a la derecha de ella estaba su hermana gemela Rinka, las dos eran idénticas, salvo por los ojos ya que Rinka tenía el ojo izquierdo rojo y el derecho azul, el ver a las dos juntas era algo divertido ya que eran hermanas espejo y en ocasiones lo que una hacia la otro la imitaba al revés, el estado de ella era el más normal, solo estaba su su ropa de dormir mojada de un liquido con olor agradable, cosa que extraño a la madre, pero le quito importancia.

- **"¡Hola tía Sakura!"-** gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo saludando a la joven dama.

- "Niños pórtense bien o no los llevare al bosque para que vean los ciervos que tiene un amigo"- los ojos brillantes de los niños le indicaron que la idea de ver a los ciervos de Shikamaru les agradaba, la última vez que fueron dos semanas atrás se divirtieron hasta caer rendidos.

- **"¡Sí!, ¡sí!, vamos a ver a los cievos"**- la peli rosa se alegraba por cómo los niños brincaban de felicidad, estaban distraídos cosa que aprovecho la madre para meterlos a bañar de una vez y mandarlos a la guardería mientras su marido y ella se ocupaban en sus labores.

A lo lejos se podía ver a Naruto persiguiendo a los niños… espera, ¿persiguiendo a los niños? Pero si están enfrente de ella en ese mismo instante.

-"Nagato no tires la harina, Karen no juegues con la ropa, Rinka… ¿dónde está Rinka?" – Después de observar donde se encontraba la tercera de sus vástagos grito de horror al ver lo que iba a hacer- "¡No Rinka! ¡Esos son los perfumes de Mamá!"- pero su grito no llego a tiempo ya que se oyeron como varios objetos de vidrio se rompían, los tres niños enfrente de Sakura palidecieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Sakura solo pudo ver como su amiga se congelaba al oír los envases de sus preciados perfumes romperse, uno a uno caían al suelo haciendo ese sonido tan desagradable para ella que su cuerpo reaccionaba con pequeños espasmos a cada uno de esos sonidos, al ver esto Sakura lo comparo cuando estaba en la academia e Iruka-sensei pasaba lista y al decir el nombre de cada uno de sus alumnos estos respondían al llamado, la comparación era algo bizarra, pero encajaba muy bien en ese momento, siendo los espasmos los nombres de cada uno de sus compañeros.

Esto no era nada agradable, su amiga se estaba enojando a niveles que no había visto en mucho tiempo, la última vez que la joven madre había tenido esas reacciones, se había metido en una pelea con la heredera de los Hyuuga, Sakura al recordar eso temió lo peor.

- "Karin, no te exaltes, recuerda que son tus hijos, tú les diste la vida, recuerda ese parto que duro treinta horas, ¿lo recuerdas?"- Sakura hablo para aminorar el enojo que tenia la mencionada.

- "Si, lo se Sakura… yo les di la vida… **¡y yo se las quitare ahora mismo!".**

Con este grito toda acción de Sakura para calmarla se fue por la borda, Uzumaki Karin hizo gala del mal genio que la caracterizaba y se puso a perseguir a tres pequeños en especifico y solo tres porque a los demos o los golpeaba y desaparecían en una nube de humo o los esquivaba, tampoco no eran muchos pero confundían demasiado cuando las mujeres de los 'trillizos' se juntaban. Menos de un minuto le costó a Karin el atrapar a sus traviesos niños con su cara de psicópata y meterlos a la regadera, al salir de ahí tomo a Naruto y lo metió también a él.

- **"Y no van a salir los cuatro hasta que estén bañados ¡me oyeron!"**- dentro del baño salieron 4 '¡Hai!' para confirmar que si se había hecho escuchar, después de unos segundos se oyó una risa gutural divirtiéndose por la situación.

- "_Nunca pensé oír carcajearse a Kurama en una situación como esta"_ –una voz dentro de la cabeza de Sakura se oyó haciendo que la peli rosada se riera por lo bajo, aunque el mencionado Kurama al oír eso grito pestes telepáticamente y por lo mismo la risa de Naruto tampoco se quedo atrás.

- "¿De qué te ríes Sakura?"- pregunto mirándola como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-"Me rio de un comentario de Saiken a Kurama"

- "Me sorprende que aun no se hayan matado esos dos, se tratan como si fueran perros y gatos, y eso que son un zorro y una babosa" – dijo Karin como si la falta de ese comportamiento no fuera comùn

- "Eso es cierto, pero no importa el cuanto puedan odiarse, tal vez fastidiarse seria la palabra más correcta, al final los dos son hermanos y se quieren muy a su manera"- comento Sakura después de pensar en las palabras de su amiga pelirroja

- "Si quererse es arrojarse esas esferas negras cada fin de año, entonces no quiero saber que es el querer asesinarse entre sí"- comento Karin algo aburrida, ella conocía él como los Bijuus se trataban entre sí, una vez vio una plática entre el Shukaku, Kurama y Gyuki, el resultado final de esa platica fue de tres edificios destruidos por culpa de una 'misteriosa' tormenta de arena, Naruto y Gaara tuvieron que estar tres días en el hospital por culpa de lo mismo- "y dime Sakura, ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita?"

- "Kakashi-sensei me envío por el reporte diario de vigilancia que sueles darle"

- "¿A ti? pero tú eres un ninja medico, no eres un simple guardia que esta postrado en las murallas"

- "Lo sé, pero se me asigno esta área por si se llegara a necesitar, además sirve que veo el bosque mientras pasa el tiempo".

- "Bueno creo que servirá de algo ya que llegaron hace 30 minutos 2 escuadrones ANBU a las murallas, ninguno de ellos estaba herido pero puede detectar hace 10 minutos que hay un tercer grupo y en ellos hay dos heridos, nada serio pero es bueno que los puedas atender"- por un momento Karin cerro sus ojos para concentrarse mientras hacia su técnica de rastreo, una vez termino de usarla abrió los ojos para ver a Sakura – "si no cambian la velocidad llegaran a las murallas en menos de 15 minutos y uno de ellos tiene el chakra muy débil, es probable que tenga una hemorragia grande así que tienes que apurarte, porque la verdad no creo que llegue al hospital para ANBU, por cierto llegan por la entrada norte"

- "Ok, creo que es una buena forma de empezar la mañana, ¿alguna otra novedad?"

- "No, ninguna aunque dile a Genma que deje de hacer bromas, algunas veces siento las alteraciones de sus compañeros por sus comentarios y no me dejan dormir, oh cierto y si te encuentras a Tenten dile que Lee se la paso entrenando en los bosques toda la noche"

- "¿Por qué tendría que decirle eso a Tenten?"- confundida por la petición le pregunto a su locutora.

- "Le está preparando una sorpresa, no sé que sea lo único que le pude sacar a Naruto es que es algo grande"- se rio acomodándose los anteojos la mujer

- "¿Tú crees que sea lo que platicamos la otra vez?"- Sakura imito el comportamiento de Karin al reírse

- "Puede ser, no estoy muy segura cada vez que leo a Lee batallo para entender sus alteraciones de chakra aunque tampoco ayuda el que no tenga mucha"-dijo fastidiada al recordar todas las ocasiones que ha tenido que escanear al estudiante de Maito Gai, algo que realmente la desesperaba por su actitud positiva y alegre, no culpaba al muchacho por esa actitud, al contrario la apremiaba pero se le dificultaba siempre cuando quería atraparlo en una mentira.

- "Espero que se dé, se lo merece, los dos se lo merecen"

- "¿Acaso estoy sintiendo remordimiento Haruno Sakura?"- pregunto mirándola inquisidora mente- "creía que no sentías remordimiento por mandarlo al hospital hace dos años"

- "La verdad no después de cómo termino todo, pero sé que se merece estar con una buena mujer y que mejor mujer que la que estuvo con él apoyándolo desde que eran niños"

- "Si a esas vamos, debiste de haberte casado con Naruto y no yo"

- "¿Estas bromeando? Y perderme a los 'Diablillos de Konoha', no gracias"

-"Como tú no los cuidas"- comento despectivamente la pelirroja

- "Perdóname Karin, pero quien fue la persona que cuido a tus hijos por dos días enteros y sin avisar mientras la madre y su marido se fueron a las costas del país de fuego para estar en la playa haciendo no se qué cosas, y además de no traerme ningún regalo"

- "No deberías de quejarte ya que por culpa de eso han insistido todos los días en ir a ver los ciervos del clan Nara, si siguen así creo que voy a tener que raptarles unos cuantos para que se queden quietos los niños"

- "Eso me serviría"- dijo Sakura- "ya no tendría que ir hasta esos lugares por los ingredientes que usamos para las medicinas"- las dos se quedaron pensando un rato imaginándose la posibilidad de tener unos ciervos para ellas, el perezoso de Shikamaru no haría nada como siempre solo diría que se los cuiden bien y que los traigan para sus chequeos médicos, pero esto cambio de parecer al recordar cómo se pondrían Nara Yoshino y Temari, las dos eran muy celosos de sus ciervos- "creo que me tengo que ir Karin o se me hará tarde"

- "Ok Sakura te veo después, tengo que preparar el desayuno de mis cuatro glotones y hacer el reporte escrito para Kakashi".

- "Esta bien, por cierto, una pregunta"- Karin mueve la cabeza dando a entender que continuara- "¿tus hijos saben hacer el Kage bunshin?"

- "Si, lo saben"- fastidio se podía oír en la voz de la pelirroja- "vieron a Naruto hacerlo varias veces para cuando acordamos ya estábamos viendo doble y me refiero a que veíamos cuatro de mis niñas jugando con las muñecas y a dos Nagatos haciendo agujeros en la pared, la semana pasada"

- "Me da miedo ver que los hijos de Naruto sean unos genios para el ninjutsu, en especial con el Kage Binshin, hacerlo con tan solo cuatro años y el con doce años no podía hacer un mísero Bunshin"- Sakura al imaginarse lo que harían esos niños en unos años le daba algo de miedo, solo esperaba que sus amigos se consiguieran unas buenas pólizas de seguro, ya que si seguían con lo traviesos que eran los niños, les haría mucha falta el dinero.

- "A veces creo que salieron igual a sus abuelos, un trió de genios".

Al terminar esta frase las dos se despidieron y Sakura se dirigió a la muralla norte, nada más llegar ahí pudo oír los gritos de dolor de un ANBU y los de auxilio de otro, el ANBU herido traía varias heridas en el abdomen y la espalda había que tratarlo de inmediato o se moriría. Al momento de tratarlo y ver como se retorcía de dolor Sakura solo pensó en que los hombres no aguantaban mucho de este.

- "_No puedes desear mucho Sakura, el cuerpo del hombre está hecho para funciones en las que ustedes las mujeres tendrían que esforzarse demasiado para realizar"_- la voz de Saiken, el Bijuu de seis colas llego a su mente

- "_Pues que cuerpo más ineficiente, ¿no lo crees Saiken?"_

_- "Yo creo que los cuerpos humanos son raros, pero a mi padre al ser un humano le fascinaba la mecánica de su cuerpo, aunque eso de tener piernas y brazos más largos que tu torso eso sí lo veo muy útil"_

_- "Que gracioso resultaste ser mi amigo, pero creo que tienes razón en eso"_

_- "Se hace lo que se puede, ok"_

Después de dos horas de trabajo Sakura pudo estabilizar al ANBU para que llegara a las instalaciones medicas del grupo elite, se fue a su puesto de vigía a esperar alguna novedad en el cielo pudo ver como dos halcones mensajeros se acercaban a la aldea, su destino, probablemente 'La Pajarera' lugar donde llegaban las aves mensajeras, le resto importancia a este hecho y siguió en lo suyo.

Una hora más tarde aparecería un ANBU citándola en las oficinas del Hokage, los motivos no se los dijeron pero para que la tuvieran que sacar del puesto de vigía es que algo malo debía de estar pasando. De inmediato se dirigió a las oficinas de su sensei para ver qué era lo que pasaba, en el camino se encontró con Naruto que también había sido llamado.

Al llegar a la oficina se encontraban Inuzuka Kiba y Akamaru, también Sai acompañado de Tenzo o Yamato según el nombre código por el que lo conocían sus compañeros de misión fuera del ANBU y para sorpresa de ellos Karin también estaba. Al ponerse en el mismo nivel que todos ellos se quedaron viendo al Hokage, estaba leyendo unos pergaminos con mucha atención, un rato después tocaron a la puerta y entraron Temari y Shikamaru junto con Genma y Gai, al posicionarse ellos Kakashi levanto la mirada y observo con detalle a cada uno de los citados por él.

- "Muchachos les tengo una misión…"

* * *

Hola que tal, me encuentro escribiendo un nuevo fanfiction en esta sección, tiempo que no lo hacia... mucho tiempo diría yo. bueno que mas da.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo de un nuevo proyecto que estoy empezando, con una pareja extraña y una idea que quise abordar en un pasado fanfic mio que ya no voy a continuar por que sería la tercera o cuarta vez que tendría que modificarlo, cometí muchos errores en ese fanfic, tanto en historia apegada a Naruto como en escritura y desarrollo, bueno tampoco puedo quejarme por que en ese entonces no se tenia la información que se tiene ahora, así que tampoco esta para que me ponga así de estricto, pero ya decidí el no continuarlo, es una verdadera lastima por todas las personas que están esperando una continuación de esa historia pero la decisión ya fue tomada.

Me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de este fanfic que sera... no lo se a ciencia cierta, pero estimo que en dos o tres semanas mas.

Saludos

Kisame Hoshigaki


	2. The Mission Starts

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente quise escribir algo de este manga

Texto entre comillas ("") dialogo de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("") y cursiva (_cursiva)_ pensamientos de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("") y negritas **(negritas)** énfasis en el texto mencionado, desde diálogos o descripciones de la narrativa.

* * *

**Uzumaki's Clan Rebirth**

Capitulo 2: The Mission Starts

- "Muchachos les tengo una misión…" - estas palabras asombraron a Karin ya que ella al estar en libertad bajo palabra no podría fungir como ninja en unos cuantos años más, su condena había sido de 10 años en la cárcel y saldría baja palabra si tenía buena conducta, cosa que logro, pero estaría sin poder trabajar como ninja lo que quedaba de su sentencia, que en ese momento faltaban dos años.

La declaración de Kakashi también asombro a los demás en especial a Sakura y Naruto, ellos pensaron en lo mismo que Karin había pensado, razón por la cual no la deberían de haber llamado.

- "De que trata la misión Hokage-sama" - comento Yamato con tranquilidad, sin notar las expresiones de dos de sus subordinados.

- "Hace una hora me llegaron dos pergaminos, en uno me citan en el país del Hierro para una nueva reunión de Kages, quieren hablar de los avances que ha tenido la alianza en estos ocho años, como ya saben estas reuniones me piden que vaya escoltado por dos personas de mi confianza, estas personas son Genma y Gai por eso están aquí"

- "Descuida Kakashi nuestras llamas de la juventud evitaran que te pase algo mientras viajes, así que deja de preocuparte de ello verdad Genma"

- "Por mí no hay problema siempre y cuando no ardas con tus llamas de la juventud y te tengas que desnudar en el camino" - a la mención de esto todos los presentes sintieron un escalofrió, mentalmente festejaron el no ser Kakashi

- "Gracias Genma, pero no tenias que ser tan descriptivo" - el shinobi le resto importancia- "el otro mensaje que nos llego es mucho más serio, viene de Suna"- Temari se preocupo esperando que no le allá pasado nada a Gaara- "al parecer atacaron a Gaara a pocas cuadras de su área de entrenamiento"- las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, tanto Temari y Naruto empezaron a hacer preguntas por la preocupación que sentían por Gaara- "descuiden el está bien, solo trae unos cuantos golpes, nada que Shukaku no pueda resolver, el detalle es que las personas que atacaron a Gaara estaban buscando algo en especifico, las únicas palabras que Gaara les pudo oír era 'el no es parte del clan, tenemos que seguir buscando'"

- "¿Parte del clan? que quiso decir con eso Kakashi-sensei"

- "Eso no lo sabemos Naruto, su misión es localizar a los sujetos y detenerlos de inmediato, razón por la cual en su grupo que son los demás hay dos rastreadores Karin y Kiba"

- "Hokage-sama, no quiero sonar aguafiestas, pero no se me permite trabajar como ninja por mi libertad bajo palabra"

- "Eso lo sé Karin, está estipulado que tú no puedes trabajar como ninja, pero no dice nada de que no puedas hacerlo como una rastreadora, que esa es la función a la que estas yendo, tu solo llevaras los elementos necesarios que un rastreador profesional lleva, en estos elementos es cierto que llevas algunas cuchillas, pero se puede justificar que son parte de herramientas comunes de un rastreador, tan solo eso, tu función como rastreadora será la de ubicar sus chakras, para eso te apoyaras con Kiba y Akamaru, Kiba los detectara con su olor y tu les dirás hacia donde ir y como son sus chakras".

- "Entendido Hokage-sama"

- "Las personas que atacaron a Gaara son tres, en una temporada de seis meses se han reportado ataques similares con el mismo patrón de objetivo"

- "Cual es ese patrón Hokage-sama" - pregunto Temari

- "Todos son pelirrojos"- ese es un patrón muy especifico, casi parecía un fetiche, esto llamando la atención a todos los presentes

- "¿Solo eso? ¿Nada más?"

- "Así es Naruto nada mas, atacan a puros pelirrojos, pero por lo que sabemos con todos siempre es lo mismo, una vez que los ven de cerca se van sin hacerle nada a la persona, claro si esta no se defiende"

- "¿También están atacando a civiles?"- pregunto Shikamaru buscando una relación con el patrón descrito.

- "Si, Shikamaru, también atacan civiles en si con ellos no hay tanto problema, el problema es cuando se encuentran con ninjas, ellos se defienden y por lo que dicen los reportes se enfrentan a un experto de Taijutsu que es apoyado por dos personas, una de ellas puede levitar en el aire y la tercera utiliza Jiton para dar apoyo, aunque lo que me preocupa fue lo que se reporto en el equipo de Killer Bee de Kumo"

- "¿También atacaron a Bee?"- Grito Naruto alterado, pero Sakura lo "tranquilizo" como solo ella sabía"

- Que problemático- se quejo Shikamaru por la tan acostumbrada forma de ser de los integrantes originales del equipo Kakashi.

- "A decir verdad iban por Karui, pero cuando se enfrentaron a Bee y Omoi, decidieron alejarse por orden del usuario de Taijutsu"

- "Que curioso es eso"- dijo Karin hasta que capto algo de la conversación que al parecer nadie lo había hecho- "Hokage-sama, piensa mandarme a mí, ¿verdad?- Kakashi asiente adivinando por donde va el comentario- "pero yo soy pelirroja"

- "Si también por eso vas" - Kakashi parecía feliz cosa que altero a Naruto

- "¿Como que vas a usar a mi esposa como cebo para atraerlos?"

- "Cálmate Naruto, por esto te estoy enviando a ti también para que la cuides"

- "Aun así no quiero que valla, no ha entrenado en años y no quiero exponerla"

- "Por favor Naruto tenme más confianza, no abre entrenado como ninja pero soy la mejor censora que has visto en tu vida"

- "Si claro, la mejor censora, ni siquiera puedes encontrar a tus hijos cuando se pierden en la aldea"- golpe bajo en el orgullo del la pelirroja, todos los que estaban cerca de Naruto, dieron un paso alejándose de él

- "Oh claro, como los dejo ir a ver a su padre cuando anda perdiendo el tiempo en Ichiraku Ramen comiendo y mirando con ojos indebidos a la hija del dueño, claro no los puedo rastrear" - ahora todos dieron un paso atrás para alejarse, todo mundo sabía que tan temperamental era la joven Uzumaki. Por su parte Naruto había metido la pata en niveles históricos, su esposa lo había estado vigilando para evitar que "el Héroe de Konoha" se metiera en problemas de esa índole.

Después de la invasión de Pein muchas mujeres y algunos hombres de la aldea querían "conocer" al joven Uzumaki, pero esto se incremento al finalizar la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, ahora todas las personas que tenían una atracción al sexo masculino de diferentes aldeas querían tener en su cama a Uzumaki Naruto, incluso algunas de estas personas pagaron como una misión que el durmiera en la cama del cliente por una noche, claro esto era negado en un principio por Tsunade que después de haberse recuperado de ser partida en dos durante la guerra, cuando subió Kakashi al poder las propuestas de ese tipo de misiones llegaron con mas continuidad, también habia algunas en las que pedían la presencia del Hatake, pero el cortes mente rechazaba ambas peticiones.

Después de varios problemas que Naruto tuvo con su novia de ese entonces y más tarde con su futura esposa, Karin tomo la decisión de monitorear la presencia y el flujo de chakra de Naruto, esto le ayudo muchas veces ya que siempre había una mujer que lo estaba siguiendo y ella siempre la "despachaba" antes de que abordara al rubio. Uno pensaría que ella no confía en él, ella en verdad si lo hace, el problema es que él batalla para quitárselas de encima, hay algunas veces que las "pretendientes" incluyendo hombres también, se le escapaban a Karin y a Sakura cuando estaba de humor- entiéndase con ganas de golpear a alguien- Kurama tuvo que actuar en su ayuda varias veces espantando al "interesado". Cabe destacar que quieren a Naruto, pero no al Zorro y cuando se dan cuenta de que viene en el paquete salen corriendo.

Naruto desesperado por hacer enojar a su mujer le pide ayuda con los ojos a sus compañeros, pero nadie quiso ayudarlo, vio al Hokage y supo este que si no hacia algo sus planes se iban a arruinar.

- "Bueno volviendo al tema, según los reportes que dieron los de Kumo, el usuario de Taijutsu usa también armas"

- "¿Qué tipo de armas Kakashi-sensei?"- pregunto Naruto intentando desviar la atención de su mujer

- "Usa cadenas" – dijo mirando a todos los presentes.

- "¿Cadenas?, no conozco a nadie que utilice cadenas como armas- dijo Temari expresando sus dudas, pero sus comentarios hicieron que Genma y Gai se voltearan a ver

- Yo conocí a uno- hablo Naruto- con sus cadenas podía hacer barreras muy poderosas, incuso detuvieron a Kurama

- Si que es un ninja excepcional, ¿cree que esta persona que menciona Naruto sea el que ataco a mi hermano Hokage-sama?

- "Imposible Temari, esa persona es mi madre y tiene muerta lo que tengo de vida"- la frustración de Temari no se hizo esperar con el gruñido que ella soltó

- "¿Hay una posibilidad de que esta persona esté relacionada con la madre de Naruto?"- volvió a preguntar Temari con la esperanza de que hubiera una pista.

- "Imposible"- dijo Gai- "Kushina-sensei manejaba un extraño jutsu que funcionaba para aprisionar el chakra de las personas y solamente ella podía usar ese tipo jutsus para esas funciones."

- "¿Solo eran cadenas? ¿O eran usadas con un kunai?"- pregunto Karin cuando Gai termino de hablar

- "El reporte solo dice cadenas que eran usadas para sujetar las extremidades de su adversario"

- "¿De qué color eran las cadenas?" – pregunto Genma

- "¿Color? ¿Acaso el color de las cadenas tiene algo de importancia?"- pregunto Shikamaru al oír a Genma, Kakashi guardo silencio por unos instantes

- "Si estas pensando Genma… en esa persona lo único que te diré es que es imposible, tiene desaparecido 24 años, he incluso sus compañeros de misión lo dieron por muerto"

- "Nunca encontraron su cuerpo y desde lo de Obito ya no me confió de que alguien esté muerto hasta que vea el cuerpo"

- "¡Gai!" - Kakashi no soporto el tono de voz de su rival y amigo- "a partir de ahora iremos al país del Hierro y no quiero tener problemas Gai, admito que el que Obito estuviera vivo fue una sorpresa, pero esa persona está muerta, y fin del asunto"- Gai y Genma no estaban conformes por las palabras de Kakashi, los demás espectadores a escena se encontraban sorprendidos, nunca pensaron que Kakashi y Gai se hablarían de esa forma, ni tampoco pensaron ver a Genma molesto sin importar cual fuera la situación.

- "¿De quién es la persona que están hablando?"- Naruto hizo la pregunta que todo mundo se estaba haciendo en sus cabezas

- "¡Nadie que te importe!"- Gritaron los tres mayores, asustando al rubio

- "Bien todos tienen su misión así que vallan a cumplirla, los detalles que faltan por definir lo harán con Shizune que está enterada del problema, salen en dos horas y Temari, el consejo de Suna está pidiendo tu presencia para cubrir a Gaara en su ausencia, al parecer su escolta serán Baki y Kankuro para esta reunión, bien retírense todos, Gai, Genma quédense para hablar sobre el viaje"- los dos mencionados se quedaron tras la orden del Hokage.

Una vez estando a fuera del edificio del Hokage todos fueron a sus casas a preparar el equipo que creyeron necesario para esta misión. Una vez estando en su casa los Uzumakis se dieron cuenta que tenían un problema, se irían los dos quien sabe cuántos días lejos de la aldea dejando solos a sus tres pequeños hijos de cuatro años de edad.

No podían hacer eso, los niños siempre habían contado con la presencia de sus padres y necesitaban de ellos para alimentarse, bañarse y sobre todo que no hicieran travesuras en la aldea o cuando volvieran de la misión el poco dinero que ganarían se iría en las reparaciones que por culpa de sus pequeños diablillos tendrían que hacer en la aldea.

Cuando pasaba algo similar ellos acudían con Sakura que gustosa los acogía para jugar con ellos y vigilar que no hicieran destrozos, ahora Sakura los acompañaría en la misión y por culpa de lo mismo no tenían a quien dejárselos.

No podían contar con los vecinos, el señor Nagano que vivía en uno de los departamentos que están debajo del de los Uzumakis no estaba en la aldea, había salido a visitar las tumbas de sus padres en su aldea de origen, aparte visitaría a varios familiares que tenía tiempo no veía.

Los señores Saotome que eran un par de ancianos que rondaban los 70 años no se llevaban bien con los Uzumakis ya que según ellos eran muy "ruidosos" en las noches, cosa que no les dejaban dormir; varias veces los Saotome agarraban sus escobas y con fuerza tocaban el techo para callar a los revoltosos vecinos de arriba, en cambio la familia Kobayashi vecinos de los Saotome no podrían ayudarlos por el simple hecho de que los dos hijos de la familia tenían varicela y a pesar de que los "Diablillos de Konoha" ya les había dado la enfermedad no tendrían el tiempo ni las fuerzas para cuidar a los hiperactivos hijos de sus vecinos.

No podían contar con la ayuda de Shikamaru, Temari o de Sai, el poder comentarle a los padres de Shikamaru era algo que no querían hacer, no querían abusar de la confianza de estos. Tenten y Nej no tenían la paciencia para aguantarlos más de tres horas, la última vez que los vieron Tenten clavo a una pared a Naruto en lugar de sus hijos por lo fastidiada que estaba la kunoichi y ni se diga de Neji, que si no hubiera sido por su prometida el rubio mayor abría acabado en el hospital.

Lee era un caso aparte, el podía estar con los niños y cansarlos no habría ningún problema, pero al no saber cuántos días estarían afuera y las costumbres de ejercicio que él tenía en algún momento los dejaría de ver y harían una maldad, por lo mismo estaba descartado.

Ino y Chouji estaban lejos de la aldea en una misión de vigilia en las fronteras con el país del arroz, los ninjas de Otogakure estaban más agresivos con Konoha después de la infiltración que hizo a Konoha el último Uchiha tres años atrás, razón por la cual este punto de la frontera era reforzado.

Shino tampoco era una opción, a él le gustaba estar cerca de los hijos de Naruto, pero los niños tenían pesadillas cuando veían la convivencia que tenia Shino con sus Kikaichuus, esto fue un duro golpe para él que solo duro unos minutos, después volvía a ser el estoico hombre que era normalmente.

Tenían la opción de buscar a Konohamaru y su equipo, junto con Hanabi la hermana de Hinata, pero al recordar el cómo se comportaron los niños la última vez, siguieron buscando más opciones.

Y al ver que las opciones que les quedaban era solo Hyuuga Hinata fueron a dejar a sus tres revoltosos hijos con las únicas personas que podían confiar en esos momentos.

- "**Por favor Mebuki-san, Kizashi-san, ¿pueden cuidar a nuestros hijos mientras dura la misión?"**- dijeron ambos padres haciendo reverencias de rodillas enfrente de los padres de Sakura. La mencionada con una gota en su cabeza los veía pensando "No tienen vergüenza".

- "Por supuesto Naruto, Karin, eso ni lo piensen con gusto los cuidamos, el tenerlos con nosotros hace que la casa sea más animada"- acercándose a Naruto y Karin que todavía estaban en el suelo- "además así nos preparamos para cuando Sakura tenga hijos, aunque como va lo dudo".

- "¡MAMÁ! No digas estupideces" –grita Sakura roja de vergüenza por las palabras de su propia madre

-**"¡Se lo agradecemos mucho señora!"**- los Uzumakis vuelven a hacer una reverencia hacia los padres de Sakura.

- "No se preocupen muchachos…"- dijo Kizashi lanzando en el aire a la pequeña Rinka, ¿o era Karen? En el aire- "ustedes diviértanse en su misión, sirve que tienen un poquito de acción en la noche"

- "¡PAPÁ! Guarda silencio, estas enfrente de los niños" – Sakura tuvo la misma reacción por las palabras de su padre

-"Cariño hazle caso a Sakura"- dándole un golpe en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que el señor que es más alto que su esposa callera al suelo, Mebuki atrapa a la niña en el aire evitando que se golpe en el suelo.

Después de las despedidas y llanto de Karin por separarse de sus hijos por tiempo indefinido se fueron a la entrada de la aldea, lugar que habían decidido era el punto de reunión.

- "Entiendo que estén necesitados, ¿pero por que tuvieron que buscar a mis padres?"- pregunto Sakura indignada por el comportamiento de sus progenitores enfrente de sus amigos.

- "Era la única opción que teníamos, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba y Temari no podrían cuidarlos ya sabes porque, habíamos pensado en los padres de Shikamaru, pero tenemos más confianza con los tuyos"- dijo Karin a Sakura, la pelirrosa solo la vio feo.

- "También pensamos en Chouji o Ino, pero están de misión en las fronteras, y el dejárselos a Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi lo más seguro es que harían mucho desastre cuando estos se distraigan"- dijo Naruto

- "Y más si se les une Hanabi como cuando los niños tenían dos años"- recordó Sakura ese día que el equipo Ebisu y Hanabi se colaron al departamento de los Uzumakis, desde ese día en el techo hay una mancha verde fosforescente que nadie se explica que es y como llego ahí.

- "Con Neji, Tenten y Lee pues ya conoce las razones ¿o tengo que recordarte la vez que tuviste que sacarme de la pared que me dejo incrustado Tenten, hace varios meses?"

-"No, Naruto no tienes que hacerlo aun me acuerdo de ese evento"

- "Y quien no, lo recuerda toda la aldea, 'el Héroe de Konoha incrustado a una pared por varios kunias, en medio del rescate su ropa interior se rompe, fotos de su trasero en exclusiva'"- dijo Karin riéndose al recordar la nota que leyó en el periódico local a la mañana siguiente escupiendo su jugo de naranja en la cara de su esposo. Sakura también se reía al recordar el momento.

- "Creo que tienes razón, fue algo memorable ese evento"- dijo Sakura al quitarse una lagrima que nació por la risa producida.

- "Claro Sakura-chan como a ti no te vieron el trasero"- Naruto dijo con falso despecho, las dos kunoichis al ver la actitud de Naruto se rieron llamando la atención de las personas que estaban caminando al lado de ellos

- "¿Y por qué no fueron con Shino o Hana?"- comento la pelirrosa después del ataque de risa

- "Con Shino no fuimos por que la última vez que lo vieron los niños tuvieron pesadillas tres noches seguidas"- Karin recordó esas noches en las que tuvieron que dormir con las luces encendidas por el temor de los niños

- "Y con Hana… bueno… ¿no pensamos en Hana, verdad Karin?"- la pelirroja negó con la cabeza al hacer un poco de memoria. Los Uzumakis se detuvieron por un momento, Sakura vio sus caras y se dio cuenta que no habían pensando en Inuzuka Hana. Definitivamente Hana era la mejor opción, pero ya era muy tarde los niños estaban con sus padres ahora mismo.

- "Por lo que veo no lo pensaron ¿verdad?"

- "No Sakura, pensábamos en otras personas también pero decidimos venir con tus papás"- comento Karin

- "Si y ninguno era una buena opción por sus trabajos o por que no podían, inclusive consideramos en dejarlos con Hinata-chan, tan desesperados estábamos"- soltó Naruto un suspiro al ver el nuevo panorama de opciones que se les abría gracias a Sakura

- "Con el odio que Hinata y Karin se tienen me sorprende que la hayan contemplado"

- "Como dije Sakura- chan estábamos desesperados"- finalizo Naruto ese tópico de la plática.

Los tres siguieron platicando hasta que se encontraron con su equipo, de inmediato salieron a buscar a los sospechosos del ataque a Gaara y a otros pelirrojos que han sido atacados por estos tres sujetos misteriosos.

* * *

Aquí está la continuación del fic, espero les allá gustado y gracias por los reviews, favorites y follows que ha tenido la historia.

Saludos

Kisame Hoshigaki


	3. Finding the Stranger s Band

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente quise escribir algo de este manga

Texto entre comillas ("") dialogo de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("") y cursiva (_cursiva)_ pensamientos de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("") y negritas **(negritas)** énfasis en el texto mencionado, desde diálogos o descripciones de la narrativa.

* * *

**Uzumaki's Clan Rebirth**

Capitulo 3: Finding the Stranger´s Band

Siete días habían pasado desde que salieron de la aldea de la hoja con rumbo al país del hierro, en esos siete días las cosas no estuvieron bien para el grupo del Hokage, estos estaban serios y sin ánimos de hablar, algo que notaron todos los asistentes al evento diplomático. Ninguno quiso preguntar por respeto al Hokage Kakashi aunque Kankuro estuvo tentado a hacerlo varias veces.

Esta situación nació por la discusión que habían tenido en la oficina de Kakashi, el tema que se toco después de que los más jóvenes se fueran era uno que el Hatake no esperaba lo tomaran tan mal sus escoltas aunque debió expresarse de otras formas, cosa que lo molestaba. Genma hablo solo lo justo y necesario con Kakashi, obviamente sin faltarle al respeto, en cambio Gai solo guardo silencio por unas cuantas horas hasta que recapacito que Kakashi tenía razón, aunque seguía molesto por como llevo esa platica, pero aun así no evito tener una conversación "normal" con el Hatake.

Junto a este grupo estaban los del Kirigakure, la Mizukage Terumi Mei estaba siendo escoltada por su leal Choujiro y un nuevo guardia que tenía menos de dos años como Jounin y aun siendo técnicamente un novato en su nueva categoría se gano el respeto y admiración de sus compañeros de trabajo con dedicación y pasion, acciones que le valieron el que se convirtiera en uno de los ninjas más cercanos a la Godaime Mizukage, este muchacho de 20 años era llamado Kai, aparte tiene un motivo más para que le admiren, era el nuevo Jinchuriki de Isobu , el Sanbi no Kyodaigame. Otro de los motivos que lo convirtieron en uno de los guardias de la Mizukage era que él no le hacía comentarios sobre su soltería o de su edad.

- "Espero que los logros que hemos obtenido no se vayan al garete con el nuevo Tsuchikage, ¿Verdad Kakashi-san?" – comento tranquilamente

- "No lo creo, Kitsuchi-san participo en la guerra, el ha visto las ventajas y desventajas de tener la alianza unida un tiempo más, lo que me preocupa es que Raikage-sama en uno de sus famosos ataques terquedad disuelva la alianza y se inicie otra guerra shinobi."- comento Kakashi apurado, él quería volver a la aldea lo más rápido posible para tratar un tema que lo ha traído de cabeza toda la reunión, sus preciados libros estaban en posesión de Anko y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaban en un serio e inminente peligro.

- "Creo que tienes razón Kakashi-san… bueno aquí nos separamos, como siempre es un placer el poder platicar con ustedes, en especial contigo Shiranui-san" – dijo haciendo un guiño con el ojo, Choujiro no estaba muy feliz pero no iba a meterse en los coqueteos de su jefa, la última vez por poco y no logran sobrevivir él y Ao.

- "Lo mismo digo Mizukage-sama"- dijo correspondiéndole la seña el guardia de Konoha

- "Chicos sigan con la intensidad de la llama de su juventud para proteger a Mizukage-sama" – Gai enfrente de los guardias de Mei coloco sus manos en un hombro de cada uno para pasarles según él su fuerza de la juventud para proteger a su líder, los mencionados no sabían en donde esconderse del ánimo que este manifestaba.

"Suerte en su viaje a ustedes también ninjas de Konoha" – dijo Mei mientras se despedía amablemente de los tres hombres.

- "Suerte en el viaje"- alcanzo a decir el Hatake hacia los ninjas de Kiri- "bueno, hay que llegar rápido a la aldea, quiero ver si ya hay informes sobre el ataque de Gaara-kun, no me gusto que Baki exigiera resultados tan pronto"

- "Tu estarías igual si ves que tu alumno fue atacado de una forma como esa" – dijo Genma

- "Cierto, esa velocidad y estructura de ataque no es muy común de ver, como quisiera poder cruzar puños con esas personas"

- "Gai no te exaltes por favor que ya no soy un niño para soportarte, aun no sé como lo soportas Kakashi"

- "¿Decías algo Genma? – Kakashi estaba más concentrado en apurar el paso por sus libros

- "Kakashi, mi eterno rival siempre ignorando a los demás, aun no puedo creer que seas el Hokage"

- "Créeme yo tampoco Gai, yo tampoco, hay que apurarnos que quiero leer ese reporte"

- "Si, claro leer 'ese' reporte te mantiene muy preocupado, como no pudiste traerlos por culpa de tu mujer quieres apurarle" – Expuso Genma las oscuras intenciones de su amigo y jefe.

- "Anko no es mi mujer Gnema"

- "Esta esperando un hijo tuyo Kakashi, no quieras evadir la responsabilidad, no controlaste tus llamas de juventud y esas son las consecuencias"

- "Kakashi en serio, como lo soportas" – se quejo Genma, era muy sabido por todos que Kakashi era la única persona que podría soportar a Gai, sin contar a su equipo.

- "De la misma forma que tu lo soportabas antes"

- "No, eso es imposible solo lo soportaba por Sensei que sabia como manejarlo" – Genma se reía al recordar como su antiguo sensei Jounin le daba sugerencias a Gai para que este se calmara con su entusiasmo, quien hubiera sabido que a la larga esos comentarios forjarían la forma de ser de Gai hacia sus metas y castigos.

- "Oigan… chicos, aun sigo aquí" – Gai fue ignorado completamente.

Minutos después de seguir avanzando a velocidad moderada sienten una gran explosión en la dirección que se fueron la Mizukage y sus escoltas, esto preocupo a los de Konoha que decidieron ir e investigar, una explosión de esa magnitud podría haber dejado algún herido.

Tenían siete días de búsqueda infructuosa, ya habían peinado la zona que se les habían dado a Konoha para buscar a los sospechosos del ataque hacia el Kazekage pero estos eran muy escurridizos, Akamaru no había tenido muchos indicios de haberlos localizado y cuando lo hacia el rastro desaparecía de la zona como si hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Karin estaba por las mismas no podía encontrarlos y cuando creía que lo hacían estos se movían a una velocidad sorprendente que salían de su rango de búsqueda, aunque había detectado algo en el patrón de movimiento de estas personas, el primer patrón era que no tenían un patrón a seguir, se movían de un lado a otro, el segundo dato importante y más destacable era que estas personas cuando se movían lo hacían sin tocar el suelo o los árboles, la conclusión que llegaron fue que podían desplazarse en algún objeto volador o simplemente estos podían volar, este dato hacía pensar que los involucrados eran ninjas especiales, más de lo que se creían.

- "¡Ya quiero regresar a casa y ver a mis bebés!" – Uzumaki Karin estaba histérica cosa que no era extraña en las personas que la conocían, quería acabar con esa misión para poder ver a sus hijos y esto causaba algo de estrés en los miembros de la misión ya que tanto grito los alteraba de distintas maneras.

- "¿Naruto como puedes soportarla?" – preguntaba Kiba al rubio que estaba en una roca sentado junto con él y Sai, los tres podían ver como las damas del equipo hablaban, aunque la pelirroja gritaba.

- "Kiba, no me hagas contestarte una pregunta muy comprometedora"

- "¿Le tienes miedo a tu esposa?" – Incrédulo por lo que decía Kiba no se podía quedar callado – "No sabía que llegaría el día en que te viera con miedo, ¿Verdad Akamaru?" – los ladridos apoyaban las palabras de su dueño.

- "El matrimonio se basa en la confianza y apoyo de las dos partes o algo así decía un libro que leí hace unos años" – comento Sai- "Pero nunca hablaba de que hay que tenerles miedo a las esposas, ¿acaso estaré haciendo algo mal con Ino?

- "No, tu estas bien no te dejes influenciar por el perdedor de Naruto, Sai"- declaro Kiba

- "Cierto pero yo no le tengo miedo a Karin, es solo que tenerla enojada no es muy agradable mas cuando conoce tu rutina diaria y puede alterarla de manera fácil" – suspiro Naruto derrotado – "Espera, ¿cómo que perdedor? Kiba".

- "Es la verdad, quién demonios deja embarazada a su prima sin siquiera ser novios"- grito Kiba parándose de su lugar y señalando a su amigo, Naruto iba a contestarle pero Sai hablo

- "Ósea le tienes miedo a tu mujer"

- "Que no le tengo miedo, ttebayo" – grito Naruto exasperado por las insinuaciones de sus amigos, los gritos llamaron la atención de las Kunoichis pero ni se inmutaron, seguramente estarían hablando de cosas sin sentido que ellas no quisieran molestarse en entender, pero aun así Karin no le perdía el rastro al chakra de Naruto.

- "Que problemático son ustedes, dejen dormir" – comento Shikamaru que estaba recostado en el pasto apoyando su cabeza en la roca que sus amigos estaban sentados.

- "Tu qué piensas Shikamaru"- pregunto Sai, el mencionado se levanto fastidiado por qué no podría seguir viendo las nubes

- "¿De qué? El hecho de que Naruto es controlado por Karin, el que es un idiota por no usar protección, por hacerle caso a una mujer que quería alcoholizarse por salir de la cárcel siendo que él no toma nada y se sentía culpable por romper con Hinata o ¿porque ella es una mujer problemática?

- "Oye Shikamaru, yo no soy controlado por Karin" – se defendió Naruto por las palabras de su amigo.

-"Pero no niegas que ella es la mujer más histérica de la aldea o que eres un idiota por no llevar condón, aunque descuida amigo todos aprendimos de tu error, nunca te emborraches si no llevas protección".

- "¿Es cierto eso Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba? – para Kiba y Naruto el emisor de esas palabras era similar a la muerte misma, lentamente ubican a la dueña de la voz cerca de ellos, Karin no estaba muy feliz por las declaraciones de ambos, el que dijeran que ella era una histérica no le importaba, pero el que Naruto le diera más importancia al hecho de que si era o no controlado a defenderla de una acusación de esa índole le molestaba y mucho. Por lo otro no podía hacer nada ya que era cierto y aunque no le hacía sentirse orgullosa estaba feliz por como terminaron las cosas.

Extendió su brazo a la bolsa de accesorios de Sakura y de esta saco varios pergaminos explosivos asustando a los dos varones, estaban por correr cuando se dieron cuenta que ni Akamaru, Shikamaru y Sai estaban con ellos y como buenos amigos que eran los dejaron morir en medio de la furia de la histérica pelirroja y su 'bofetada punzante' una técnica que a pesar de ya no laborar como ninja la había perfeccionado para hacerla lo suficientemente dolorosa para castigar a cualquiera que ose faltarle el respeto, afortunadamente para muchos los clientes frecuentes solo eran Sai, Naruto y Kiba, en algunas ocasiones Chouji también pero eso era cuando los gustos alimenticios de los dos no coincidían y el ultimo insultaba sin querer los platillos domésticos que la Uzumaki había hecho, pero esto no era muy seguido.

Los próximos ejecutados se abrazaban por el miedo que el verdugo les infundía a su ser, atrás de ella Sakura los miraba con vergüenza, afortunadamente no había ningún desconocido para sentir pena ajena, quería meterse y ayudar por lo menos un poco a sus amigos.

Sin previo aviso Karin detuvo la caída de su bofetada a medio camino volteando hacia su derecha con dirección hacia el bosque, Sakura entendiendo que algo no estaba bien por la mirada alterada que los ojos escarlatas de su amiga mostraban, Kiba se separo de Naruto y junto con Akamaru empezó a olfatear el aire, momentos después Yamato apareció con una cubeta de agua vacía, por la expresión que traía cualquiera podía adivinar que también lo había detectado.

- "¿Karin, Kiba díganme que detectaron eso?" – la pregunta de Yamato extraño a Sakura y Sai, en cambio hizo que Naruto se pusiera serio y usara el manto del Kyubi para detectar el alrededor encontrado lo que había alterado a los otros tres.

- "Si, lo detectamos, el equipo de Kakashi-sama está en una pelea a no menos de 8 kilómetros de aquí a las 2:00 en punto – Karin hablo – al parecer esta cercas del anciana de Kiri…, digo de Mizukage-sama.

- "El problema es que está peleando con solo uno de sus guardias" – continuo Kiba la situación del problema – "y al parecer están peleando con una tortuga gigante por que apesta a ello"

- "Es el Jinchuriki de Isobu"

- "¿Estás seguro Naruto?" – Shikamaru le pregunto para idear una forma de cómo actuar

- "Si, lo está, este chacra es similar al del zorro o la babosa y está peleando contra la Mizukage y Kakashi con sus respectivas guardias.

- "¿Que no se supone que el Jinchuriki de Kiri tiene en su interior a la tortuga de tres colas?"

- "Lo es Kiba"- hablo Sakura metiéndose en la plática – "lo cual es extraño ya que Kai es un ninja leal a Mizukage-sama… tengo un mal presentimiento"

-"A seis kilómetros de aquí a las 5:00 en punto de nuestra posición se encuentran Neji, Tenten y Lee"- volvió a comentar Karin viendo rumbo a la dirección que decía, pero de inmediato volteo a otra dirección – "A 5.6 kilómetros de nuestra posición a las 10:00 en punto se encuentran los rastros que estamos persiguiendo y no están solos, detecto también a Sasuke-kun cerca de ellos, es mas creo que se están enfrentando" – decir que todos estaban sorprendidos era poco, de inmediato Naruto salió corriendo a la dirección que había dicho su esposa haciendo que Sakura, Karin y Kiba intentaran detenerlo, pero fue Shikamaru el que logro evitar que se fuera.

- "Cálmate Naruto, recuerda cual es nuestra misión"- la voz de la razón que representaba Shikamaru estaba haciendo algo de efecto en Naruto- "Nuestra misión consiste en encontrar a esos tres sujetos pero si no tenemos cuidado podemos caer en una trampa o algo peor, ¿Karin que mas me puedes decir sobre Sasuke?

- "Sasuke está acompañado de Suigetsu y Juugo como siempre, en estos momentos no detecto que haya un factor que indique que la pelea termine pronto, si tenemos suerte podremos alcanzarlos, ¿Yamato-taicho que sugiere?"- el mencionado que ya estaba pensando que acción seguir abrió los ojos y vio al equipo que estaba dirigiendo

- "Nuestra misión es y será el encontrar a esos tres pero tenemos el agregado de Uchiha Sasuke Houzuki Suigetsu y Jyuugo Juugo enfrentándose a nuestro objetivo, deberíamos ir por ellos pero por el solo hecho de que estén peleando no quiero arriesgar a Karin que no tiene la condición para pelear" – la mencionada tiene que tragarse su mal humor por las palabras ciertas de su capitán- "por lo tanto, Karin tu iras por el equipo de Neji y te dirigirás a ayudar a Kakashi-sama, Shikamaru, Naruto y yo iremos hacia donde esta Sasuke y compañía, Sakura, sé que no debería separar a nuestro ninja medico pero iras a auxiliar al Hokage"

- "Me parece un buen plan Yamato-taicho, pero en estos casos deberías usar la habilidad principal de Naruto"- Hablo Shikamaru captando la atención del capitán.

- "Tienes razón Shikamaru, Naruto crearas un clon e ira por Neji y compañía, después dirígelos a la dirección señalada por Karin, Karin tu iras en lugar de Sakura hacia el Hokage, los demás iremos por el objetivo"- todos estaban para afirmar la orden dada pero callaron al ver una ráfaga negra pasar muy cerca del lugar de ellos, Karin cayó de rodillas temblando, afortunadamente para ella Naruto la detuvo antes de que su cabeza tocara el suelo.

A doscientos metros de donde estaban una parte del bosque había desaparecido, Sakura, Naruto y Yamato estaban aterrados al imaginarse que era eso.

- "Karin, ¿estás bien?"

- "Si Naruto, estoy bien… es solo que no esperaba un ataque como ese"- el color se le fue de la piel a la rastreadora, para ella que era demasiado sensible a los cambios del chakra el sentir una biju dama conformado por ochenta por ciento de chakra negativo era algo que siempre le revolvía el estomago enfermándola la mayoría de las veces, quería vomitar pero se contuvo no quería regresar su estomago ensuciando la ropas favoritas de su marido, tenía la suerte de que ella no lavaba pero no quería hacerle pasar un mal rato al rubio.

"Mierda, se movieron tres kilómetros en nuestra dirección mientras estábamos decidiendo que hacer" - grito Kiba enfurecido por lo rápido que cambiaron las cosas

- "Ignoren la misión yo me hago responsable de esto, Naruto crea un clon y llévate a Karin en busca de apoyo" – ni siquiera había terminado de hablar Yamato para cuando un clon se fue con Karin en sus brazos buscando al equipo de Gai.

- "_Maldición Sasuke, tan cerca y tan lejos"_ – pensaba el rubio original siguiendo al resto del equipo para socorrer al actual Hokage.

En un claro del bosque lejos de la pelea de los Kages, dos grupos de tres personas combatían, dos hombres altos peleaban a puño limpio, los golpes que conectaban en el oponentes eran los suficientemente fuertes para reducir grandes rocas en polvo, uno de ellos, de cabellos naranjas y de cuerpo deformado golpeaba con toda su potencia al otro que vestía una capa, lo único visible era su cabellera peliroja.

En otro punto cercano, no menos de 50 metros un hombre de ojos violetas y dentadura afilada convertía su cuerpo en agua para poder cortar a su enemigo que vestía una armadura de samurái, en su espalda había tres cilindros metálicos estos no tenían tapa cada uno y contestaba a los ataques de su enemigo con grandes nubes negras que con solo acercarse destruían tanto el cuerpo de agua como los árboles que los rodeaban.

El tercer enfrentamiento era entre un hombre con una espada recta, en su ropa el símbolo Uchiha aparecía, su contrincante una mujer que al igual que el pelirrojo vestía una capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo eh incluso el rostro. Todos los ataque que esta mujer hacia eran evadidos por el Uchiha, ninjutsu de la naturaleza Doton, Katon y Fuuton eran lanzados por parte de ella, muy pocos hacían un contacto en su oponente. Lo mismo pasaba con el Uchiha, podría esquivar y copiar sus técnicas pero casi ninguna podían alcanzarle, el motivo la única técnica que no podía copiarla. Bukujutsu.

Todos sus ataques eran esquivados levitando en el aire o haciendo envestidas muy poderosas con el poco taijutsu que esta persona demostraba. Fastidiado por lo que enfrentaba decidió usar una de sus últimas armas el Susano O.

- "¡Sasuke!, ya está hecho, hay que irnos" – en plena pelea apareció una mujer joven que no superaba los 25 años, el mencionado al solo verla hace aparecer su técnica definitiva asustando a su contrincante.

- **"¿Qué demonios es eso?" – **no pudo evitar el golpe que la impacto contra varios árboles que estaban detrás de ella, esto asusto a la mujer samurái ya que literalmente la vio volando por culpa del impacto estrellándose en varios árboles y algunas rocas.

- **"Nee-chan"** – Suigetsu la ataco con sus brazos convertidos en cuchillas de agua listas para atravesarla de lado a lado y hubiera tenido éxito si Juugo no le hubiera caído encima deformándolo su cuerpo inmediatamente.

- "Kin, tu hermana está bien" – hablo el hombre con voz autoritaria – "pude detener el impacto gracias al 'Tengoku no kusari' ve a ayudarla yo me encargare de ellos"

- "Entendido Oto-sama" – sin perder tiempo va a ayudar a su hermana caída.

- "Levántate Juugo, hay que irnos" – Suigetsu gritaba a su compañera recuperándose del golpe, su compañero se levanto y estuvo a punto de perseguir a la joven cuando recibe otro puñetazo de su contrincante que lo mando a volar lejos pero Sasuke lo detiene en pleno vuelo.

- "Suigetsu, vámonos nuestro trabajo ya está hecho"

- "Allá voy, ya voy… oye niña" – la mencionada de nombre Kin observa su mirada desquiciada que le daba solo a ella causándole un escalofrió en su medula espinal – "Nos volveremos a ver y disfrutare el cortarte"

- "No si yo lo evito"- por puro instinto esquivo el golpe que sabia le hubiera dolido de recibirlo, de inmediato se posiciono detrás de la mujer que apareció de la nada y se la llevo al lado de Sasuke que estaba batallando en controlar a Juugo.

- "Lo matare, lo matare, te arrancare tu piel centímetro a centímetro, te golpeare tan duro que tu sangre y viseras volaran por el cielo mientras me baño en ellas" – su carcajada asusto a Suigetsu y a su compañera pero Sasuke logro calmarlo a tiempo mandándolo a dormir.

- "Suigetsu, Tamaki, vámonos, Kuchiyose no Jutsu" – apareciendo varias águilas gigantes desaparecieron en el aire.

- "Kin, ¿cómo se encuentra Sara?" – pregunto el hombre una vez confirmo que se hubieran retirado sus enemigos.

- "Me encuentro bien padre… aunque me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo" – hablo la afectada

- "Me alegro que tu sencillez no se vea afectada por un golpe como ese, ni siquiera a Oto-sama le he visto golpear a alguien así"

- "Creo que tengo suerte Kin-chan, Oto-san ¿qué haremos ahora?"

- "Movernos, hay algo que me inquieta, desde antes de que iniciáramos la pelea sentí como un gran chakra aparecía y para nuestra desgracia esta alterado, se encuentra a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí"

- "Si está lejos no nos debe de interesar este gran chakra que sientes, a menos claro que sea de un Uzumaki, eso ya cambia las cosas, ¿no?"

- "Si, nos interesa, este gran chakra siento que está vinculado con la aparición de esta muchacha que apareció a última hora, nunca se acerco a la fuente original del chakra que sentí, pero cuando se altero ella regreso de inmediato a su grupo, además este chakra es de un Jinchuriki y eso me preocupa mucho"

- "Este Jinchuriki que mencionas Oto-sama, no será Uzumaki Kushina-sama" – pregunto Kin mirando a su padre

- "No, conozco muy bien el chakra de Kushi-nee y del zorro así que se cuando está alterada por culpa de su prisionero, este es del Sanbi, lo que me preocupa es que el chakra que esta mesclado con el del Sanbi no es el del Mizukage.

- "¿Y eso que significa, Oto-sama?

- "Simple Kin-chan, el Sanbi tiene un nuevo contenedor" – hablo la mujer llamada Sara

- "Y lo más seguro es que ya esté muerto por el descontrol del Sanbi, vamos niñas, hay que ir a ayudar a los que están enfrentándose al bijuu"

- "¿Por qué?" – preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo no conformes por la decisión de su padre

- "Hay varios conocidos míos peleando contra la tortuga gigante, y aunque sé que son responsables quiero ver como se encuentran, además…"- dijo elevándose un poco en el aire – "… si no han entrenado lo suficiente se las verán conmigo por no seguir las ordenes de su viejo maestro" – riéndose por sus últimas palabras y con velocidad se perdió en el aire, las dos jóvenes mujeres solo suspiran y se elevan por los aires siguiendo a su padre antes de que se perdiera en el horizonte, era lo malo de no heredar sus dones de ninja sensor.

* * *

Un capitulo mas de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado.

Ademas quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen este fic y a los que también los siguen.

Saludos

Kisame Hoshigaki


	4. The Jinchuriki s Wrath

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente quise escribir algo de este manga

Texto entre comillas ("") dialogo de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("") y cursiva (_cursiva)_ pensamientos de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("") y negritas **(negritas)** énfasis en el texto mencionado, desde diálogos o descripciones de la narrativa.

* * *

**Uzumaki's Clan Rebirth**

Capitulo 4: The Jinchuriki´s Wrath

Después de despedirse del grupo de Konoha la Mizukage y sus guardias fueron en dirección a su aldea, no se estaban desplazando de rama en rama por que habían decidido tomar su tiempo para regresar. A Mei le gustaría poder evitar un poco más de tiempo todo el papeleo que ha de haberse acumulado y ella con lo dedicada que es hacia el trabajo sabía que no podría disfrutar de una vista como la que tenía en frente en esos momentos, el verde de los árboles y las coloridas flores eran un espectáculo que no se podía disfrutar en Kirigakure.

- "Mizukage-sama, deberíamos de apurarnos ya que es peligroso para un grupo pequeño el estar tan descubiertos" - hablo el Jinchuriki del Sanbi a su jefa, esta simplemente lo ignoro mientras iban caminando. El joven al verse ignorado no dijo mas, Choujiro pensaba igual que él pero conocía a su jefa lo suficiente como para saber que en unos minutos apurarían el paso.

Mei sabía que su guardia tenía razón pero era algo que no podía evitar igual que el deprimirse por no haberse casado nunca.

El sonido de los arbustos moverse hizo que los tres ninjas se pusieran, Kai saco un kunai, Choujiro sujetaba con firmeza el mango de su espada mientras que Mei empezaba a moldear por si fuera necesario atacar.

Los arbustos siguieron moviéndose alterando al novato guardia pero tenía la suficiente decencia para no irse al ataque. De entre los arbustos salió un gato de colores blanco con gris caminando suavemente y con cuidado. Su mirada azulada estaba fija en un punto que se encontraba en frente del felino.

Los shinobis vieron como el gato hizo gala de sus dotes entregados por la naturaleza y salto a una piedra que estaba alejada de ellos, prácticamente el gato apareció moviéndose en paralelo a los shinobis e ignorándolos.

Al ver que el felino había capturado a un ratón de bosque se relajaron. Cuando vieron al felino todos pensaron que se trataba de una convocación siendo usada para distraerlos o atrayéndolos a una emboscada.

- "Solo era un gato cazando" - Choujiro relajo su postura al igual que su compañero, Mei duro unos segundos más en guardia por si las dudas pero nada paso.

- "Estoy un poco nervioso, pensé que era una un enemigo"

- "Es algo normal Kai, debemos estar alertas para lo que sea, somos un grupo pequeño y estamos expuestos como lo mencionabas antes" - el nombrado se avergonzó por que creyó que su superior no le había hecho caso.

Mei dio la orden de apurarse cuando Kai noto algo tocando su pierna. Era el gato. Estaba frotando su cuerpo en la pierna del shinobi como si este le pidiera que le prestara atención. Este gesto no paso desapercibido por los otros dos ninjas, ese gesto se les hizo extraño ya que normalmente un gato no haría eso a no estar familiarizado con la persona que le esté pidiendo el contacto físico.

Entonces el gato hizo algo que extraño a tanto a Mei como a Choujiro, el ratón de bosque que había cazado lo dejo caer enfrente de Kai.

Kai cuando era más joven había tenido muchos gatos porque sus padres eran amantes de ellos y conocía muy bien el cómo actuaban ellos y por eso cuando el gato se le acerco con esa muestra de contacto físico lo extraño pero lo dejo pasar ya que cuando era joven varios gatos habían hecho lo mismo pero el soltar su presa enfrente de él era algo que no le gustaba del todo.

Cuando un gato hace eso el confía el confía en la persona a la que le ofrece su presa, es su forma de demostrar su aprecio hacia la persona por todo lo que has hecho por él, si ignoras este hecho el gato se decepcionará y tomara rencor hacia esa persona, él lo sabía por experiencia propia ya que todos los gatos de su familia hicieron eso cuando él era un niño y al no saber bien ese detalle despreciaba la ofrenda que los gatos le entregaban, esto le causo muchos problemas con los gatos y sus padres de paso. Es fecha que ninguno de los gatos que lo conocieron en su infancia lo trataran bien, algunos le atacaban o le gruñían por lo mismo y para su mala suerte todo gato joven que viven con sus padres lo tratan igual o de peor manera por culpa de esos gatos ancianos que aun siendo seniles le siguen odiando y sin poder evitarlo una alegría le lleno su pecho, tenía la sensación de que a partir de ese momento los gatos lo empezarían a querer un poco más-

Por esa misma razón se dijo mental mente que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad y rechazar la buena voluntad del felino extraño. Si tenía suerte se lo podría llevar a su casa y mostrárselo a sus padres para demostrarles que un gato lo había aceptado.

Recogió el animal muerto y como lo había practicado muchas veces esperando que un momento así apareciera le agradeció haciendo una reverencia al gato.

- "¿Que estás haciendo Kai? Suelta ese ratón es asqueroso" - replico Choujiro por la acción de su compañero.

- "Descuida Choujiro es algo normal, el gato me hizo un regalo desinteresado y es cortesía el aceptarlo, sea cual sea el regalo"

- "Kai tiene razón Choujiro, hay que ser agradecidos cuando se nos da un regalo y aceptarlo de corazón pero aun así Kai no pierdas tiempo con el gato, tenemos prisa"

- "Ok Mizukage-sama" - responde el ninja viendo a Mei, se voltea de nuevo al animal y agradecerle viéndole a los ojos- "Muchas gracias Neko-san, este regalo lo atesorare siempre en mi corazón".

Al terminar la frase los ojos azul cristal del felino junto a su pupila alargada ahora eran diferentes, la iris era roja y con tres manchas rojas mientras que la pupila era redonda, este cambio tomo por sorpresa al joven Jinchuriki y no pudo hacer nada cuando el color de los ojos del gato volvieron a cambiar ahora en su mayoría la iris era de color negro y como si fuera un adorno llamativo tres elípticas del color de la sangre lo miraban.

Esto fue suficiente para que él y su inquilino que no se esperaban la intromisión de un gato en el mundo interno de su recipiente cayeran a merced del gato o mejor dicho del amo del gato que aparecía atrás del felino que los había emboscado. En los ojos de ambos el Sharingan hacia su presencia.

Lejos de ahí una joven mujer veía todo. Desde como su gato apareció en frente de ellos y como se las ingeniaba para que ninguno de los shinobis sospecharan de él.

Le encanto la actuación que su querido felino tomo para bajar la guardia del grupo entero y acercarse a su objetivo.

Fue un gran logro descubrir que el Jinchuriki del Sanbi tenía cierta frustración hacia los gatos por los errores que tuvo con estos a lo largo de su vida. Que un felino se acercara y le ofreciera su amistad tendría dos posibles resultados, que el shinobi desconfiara del felino o bajara la guardia, afortunadamente para ella la segunda opción fue la correcta.

La compartir la vista con el felino supo en qué momento activar el Sharingan implantado artificialmente para entrar al mundo interno del Jinchuriki como años atrás había hecho Uchiha Obito para manipular a Yagura junto a Isobu. Asegurando que los dos seres estaban a su merced pudo comprobar una teoría que ya había planteado a su jefe antes, si un Jinchuriki tenía a un Bijuu que había sido afectado por el Sharingan antes las posibilidades de que atrapes a los dos bajo un Genjutsu de control aumentan significativamente aun cuando el Jinchuriki no haya si afectado antes.

Alejando esos pensamientos de su mente por el momento decidió experimentar un poco con su nuevo juguete.

- "Jinchuriki, Sanbi, en el lapso de una hora a todo ser humano que vean lo asesinaran, pasando esa hora que iniciara en el momento cuando desaparezca y hasta que no maten a todas esas personas ustedes no saldrán de la hipnosis, toda persona que ustedes vean después de la primer hora no le harán daño a no ser que sean atacados, esta orden comienza ahora".

La mujer y el gato desaparecieron del mundo interno de Kai haciendo que este regresara al mundo real.

Sin sospechar lo que había pasado el Jinchuriki volteo a ver a su compañero de misión y jefa y sin perder el tiempo rodeado del manto del Sanbi y con kunais en mano ataco a sus acompañantes.

Por el ser shinobis criados y entrenados en el periodo de la niebla sangrienta la Mizukage y el Shinobigatana esquivaron el ataque sorpresa del Jinchuriki.

- "¿Que es lo que te pasa Kai? ¿Por qué nos atacas? ¿Estás traicionando a la Mizukage?" - grito Choujiro por las acción de su compañero.

- "Choujiro concéntrate en la pelea" - Mei sujeto a Choujiro de la solapa de su traje quitándolo a tiempo para una envestida del Jinchuriki - "Míralo a los ojos y te darás cuenta que ya no es el Kai que conocemos, está en trance o algo similar, como si estuviera en un Genjutsu"

- "¿Pero cómo? El estaba bien hasta hace unos momentos" - esquivaron otro ataque del Jinchuriki y aun a su pesar Choujiro desenfunda su Hiramekarei. Su trabajo consistía en proteger a Mei aun en contra de su propio compañero de trabajo.

- "No lo sé probablemente fue antes de salir de la aldea o en la cumbre y algo hizo el detonante para que entrar en ese estado, recuerda que Isobu ya fue manipulado una vez en el pasado"

- "¿Cree que el gato tuvo que ver con esto?"

- "Lo dudo, hasta donde vi el gato no tenía el Sharingan que es lo único que puede provocar este estado en un Jinchuriki o Bijuu" - Mei no pudo seguir compartiendo su punto de vista a Choujiro por que fueron atacados de nuevo por el desbocado Jinchuriki.

La forma en la que peleaba el Jinchuriki desbocado era idéntica a la que usaba Kai a la hora de pelear, una técnica basada en el Taijutsu Goken, el usuario se encorva un poco y con sus pies en ángulos ligeramente encontrados soltaba puñetazos y patadas además de tener desplazamientos muy rápidos para situarse a una distancia extremadamente cercana, Kai era muy famoso en su aldea en este estilo ya que una vez dentro de la zona de defensa de su oponente este no lo dejaba ir por nada del mundo soltando golpes fuertes con sus puños a las costillas o tórax de su oponente, además con patadas cortas y contundentes dirigidas a las articulaciones de las rodillas estas eran destrozadas dejándolos incapacitados para poder levantarse o moverse, también usaba movimientos de codos dirigidos a la cara o a otras partes del cuerpo para hace daño, inclusive hacia ataques que uno no esperaría como por ejemplo un golpe al muslo para entumecer el musculo o un codazo a la zona del hígado en lugar de un gancho. Pero la cosa se agravaba cuando Kai utilizaba la fase uno del Jinchuriki o en otras palabras el manto rojizo del Bijuu que lo rodeaba en ese momento. Usando sus colas hacia movimientos similares de sus brazos y piernas para infringir mayor daño del esperado.

Choujiro al ser un Shinobigatana esta mas familiarizado con el sistema de combate que te da el tener una de estas armas, en especial si hablamos de su espada que tiene la capacidad de alargarse y tomar la forma deseada de su poseedor para batallas de mediano a largo alcance, una espada común de los Shinobigatana no está diseñada a un uso de tan corta distancia a excepción de Kiba, Kabutowari y Nuibari, a menos claro que el espadachín tenga la suficiente habilidad para poder manejar su espada descomunal en espacios realmente cortos como Kisame y Zabuza demostraron en su momento, lamentablemente para Choujiro todavía no tenía esa habilidad de manejo de la espada aunque la estaba usando como escudo para detener el avance del Jinchuriki.

Para Mei, que ataco por detrás al Jinchuriki ver que en un estado de inconsciencia el ser que estaba enfrente de ellos usara el estilo de pelea al que por años se había entrenado Kai le daba esperanza de que pudieran sacarlo de su estado. Utilizando un ataque de lava logra darle un espacio lo suficientemente grande a Choujiro para que atacara con su espada y este al hacer efectivo su ataque el Jinchuriki salió volando hasta estrellarse en unos árboles cercanos partiéndolos en el acto, esto preocupo un poco Choujiro por la fuerza usada en su ataque creyendo que había matado a su compañero pero al ver que un brazo rojo se alargaba hasta donde él estaba lo tranquilizo un poco. Solo un poco. Esquivo el ataque sin ninguna dificultad y este al ver que su objetivo se había movido utilizo el tronco de un árbol para acercarse a sus oponentes.

Ya estando enfrente de ellos se encontraba el Jinchuriki del Sanbi con sus tres colas mostradas y en su fase numero dos cargando una bijudama dirigida hacia ellos. De inmediato Mei volvió a soltar lava de su boca para detener el ataque del Jinchuriki encontrándose a mitad de camino de los dos oponentes y causando una poderosa explosión que se oyó a la redonda dejando como evidencia un mar de llamas que consumía los árboles al rededor de ellos.

La onda de choque fue tan fuerte que los contrincantes salieron volando varias decenas de metros en dirección contraria. Por culpa de la caída que sufrió por dicha explosión Mei quedo inconsciente al igual que Choujiro, aunque este se forzó a sí mismo a no terminar en ese desprotegido estado.

Al oír la explosión el grupo de Kakashi corrió lo más rápido posible a investigar que pasaba y de ser necesario dar apoyo a la Mizukage en el caso de que no pudieran manejar la situación, cosa que seriamente dudaba Kakashi.

Al llegar al lugar de los hechos se sorprendió de ver el campo en llamas y sin necesidad de comunicar ninguna palabra Gai y Genma fueron a ayudar a Choujiro y Mei, Kakashi se descubrió el Sharingan y observar flujos de chakra al rededor.

- "Kakashi, Mizukage-sama y Choujiro están inconscientes y con heridas menores que se pueden tratar en el pueblo más cercano pero no hay rastros del otro guardia" - comentaba Gai desde su posición con Choujiro.

- "Mei-san tiene un desgarre en un brazo y una pierna, quien quiera que los haya atacado lo hizo con intenciones de matar, ¿crees que sean los mismos tipos que atacaron a Gaara en Suna?

- "No Genma, este ataque es más oscuro de lo que parece, prepárense que ahí viene el enemigo" - una gran garra carmesí se fue directo de Genma que estaba dándole la espalda y si no fuera por un rápido bloque de Gai a hubiera sido empalado por la garra carmesí, el creador del ataque realizo un gran rugido que hizo a Genma paralizarse por un momento.

El rugido hizo recordar un momento específico de su juventud en la tercera guerra shinobi cuando tuvo la suerte de presenciar tres rugidos similares. Fue una suerte del destino el que ese día no fuera el último ya que en ese lugar se desarrollo una feroz y sangrienta batalla de cuatro lados que él junto a su equipo Genin que en ese entonces eran Chunin habían sido testigos en una zona segura muy retirada del lugar de encuentro de esos cuatro monstruos como fueron llamados los cuatro participantes de dicho enfrentamiento.

Utilizando todo su profesionalismo salió del estupor y sujetando a la Mizukage se dirigió a una zona segura colocando a la mujer al lado del Shinobigatana que había traído Kakashi para salvarlo del ataque

- "No te distraigas Genma, el Jinchuriki del Sanbi esta desbocado y necesitaremos toda nuestra concentración para hacerlo retroceder"

- "Lo sé Kakashi, pero el rugido de esas bestias siempre me llevan a aquel momento" - comento acomodándose su senbon en la boca dándole a entender a Kakashi que estaba listo para la acción

- "Se cómo te sientes, cuando nos enfrentamos a Obito en la cuarta guerra uno puede intimidarse al ver un Bijuu manifestado por completo"

- "Cierto Kakashi, pero a diferencia de ti cuando yo vi a esos tres pelear contra Sensei, yo era un joven eh inocente joven de 15 años..."

- "Genma, recuerda que te conocí en la adolescencia, dejémonos de charla y apoyemos a Gai" - Genma asiente y junto con Kakashi hacen un Kage Bunshin para que cuiden de los heridos.

Al llegar con Gai, Kakashi con Chidori en mano hace retroceder al Jinchuriki para evitar su ataque peo Genma ya lo esperaba con varios Kunai en mano, unos cuantos se los arrojo a quemarropa incrustándose en su piel carmesí y los restantes los uso para apuñalar al Jinchuriki cuando este le cayó encima. Al hacer esto Genma con sus pies y rodillas enterró con mayor profundidad tres de los cuatro Kunais que tenía como objetivo cuando se arrojo a la bestia.

Este al sentir los cinco kunais enterrados en su cuerpo rito de dolor y con una de sus colas mando al Shiranui lo más lejos posible de él. Cuando Genma estaba volando por un lado paso Gai para meterse en un nuevo duelo de Taijutsu llamando su atención mientras Kakashi junto con un Clon lo atrapan en un 'Suiro no Jutsu', mientras que el segundo Kakashi con solo tocar la esfera electrocuto a su oponente.

La descarga eléctrica fue lo suficientemente fuerte para detener a la tortuga de tres colas que estaba flotando en la gran esfera de agua aun con la forma humanoide del Bijuu, Kakashi al tener su Sharingan activado sabia que aun el Jinchuriki estaba consciente, solo estaba paralizado por el ataque contundente.

- "¿Kakashi, ya se detuvo el Jinchuriki?"

- "Todavía no Gai, solo está paralizado, tenemos que aprovechar su estado de inmovilidad para sellar su poder y ver que aun se encuentre en buen estado Kai-kun"

- "¿Crees que aun este vivo Kakashi?, además ¿por qué se descontrolo en un momento como este?"

- "No sé si aun está vivo Genma eso tenemos que averiguarlo, pero algo debió de haberle pasado para que alguien que ya tenía prácticamente ganada la confianza del Bijuu allá atacado de esta forma" - respondió las preguntas de Genma Kakashi sin quitarle la vista al prisionero en la esfera de agua.

Y sin previo aviso para Gai y Genma, el actual Hokage grito a todo pulmón que se alejaran de la esfera de inmediato, al hacerlo la esfera exploto revelando uno de los miedos más grandes de cada shinobi tenía al enfrentarse a un Jinchuriki, que el Bijuu sea liberado.

Frente al equipo de Konoha estaba Isobu en todo su esplendor enfrente de ellos y viéndolos con malas intensiones. Los tres shinobis de Konoha notaron que el gran ojo amarillo de la tortuga gigante era ligeramente diferente a lo que ellos recordaran en el caso de Gai y Kakashi y supiera en el caso de Genma, en medio del iris amarillo podían verse tres puntos Negros al rededor de la pupila. Para Kakashi era evidente quien había estado detrás de la locura del Bijuu del tres colas. Y antes de que pudiera siquiera decir el nombre del culpable el Bijuu les dio su saludo de la mejor manera posible. Una bijudama lanzada hacia ellos se dirigía a toda velocidad para matarlos.

Lamentablemente para Kakashi por la acción tan acelerada del Bijuu no pudo enviar la gran esfera negra hacia la dimensión del Kamui y como pudieron esquivaron y alejaron del Bijuu de tres colas con Mei y Choujiro en sus brazos.

La bijudama cruzo todo lo largo y ancho del bosque alertando a todos los que estaban alrededor de la bestial batalla en la que se habían metido los de Konoha.

Con toda la velocidad salieron disparados del lugar y detrás de ellos Isobu convertido en un tanque acorazado los seguía destruyendo el bosque por el que pasaba, afortunadamente para los de Konoha Isobu no los alcanzo pero aun así quedo a una corta distancia de donde ellos se detuvieron.

Gai había abierto seis de las ocho puertas y a una distancia considerablemente cercana soltó una de sus técnicas más fuertes hacia el Sanbi, el 'Asa Kujaku" golpeando de lleno en la cara del Sanbi y haciendo que retrocediera. Tanto Genma y Kakashi estaban preparando una contramedida para hacer retroceder al Bijuu una mancha rubia y rosa pasan por sus lados en dirección del Sanbi y oyen como dos voces se levantan diciendo nombres de técnicas conocidas: 'Okasho' y 'Rasengan'.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que junto con la técnica de Gai hicieron voltear al Sanbi y aterrizando varios metros de donde se encontraban.

Atrás de Gai aterrizaron los responsables de tales ataques, Naruto cubierto por el manto de Kurama en su primera versión y al lado de él una versión similar en color rosa, las marcas negras que eran más delgadas que las de Naruto aparecían en los laterales de sus brazos y se unían en su pecho bajando en una línea recta hasta la altura de su estomago, en ese punto la línea se convierte en un circulo que dentro de este se encuentra una estrella de seis puntas, en la parte inferior del circulo salen dos líneas que se dirigen a sus piernas dando vueltas al rededor de estas como si fuera una escalera caracol llegando a los empeines de sus pies volviendo a tomar una línea recta. Arriba del esternón una línea subía llegando hasta el mentón y se volvía a dividir cruzando sus pómulos y parpados llegando a la sien, cada uno daba una vuelta hacia el interior de la cabeza llegando a la altura de los oídos, en este punto volvían a girar esta vez en hacia arriba en su cabeza encontrándose a mediación del cráneo. En su frente un circulo amplio aparecía y en el centro un punto negro, muchas personas que veían este punto de su transformación de control de chakra de Saiken recordaban el símbolo del clan de la rosada. El clan Haruno.

- "Gai-Sensei, ¿se encuentra bien?

- "Si Sakura, me encuentro excelente, el pelear con un oponente como este hace que mis llamas de la juventud ardan como sus propias llamas de la juventud"

- "¿Cejotas-Sensei sabe que lo que nos cubre es chakra verdad? - pregunto Naruto con algo de pena por las palabras del maestro en Taijutsu, después de eso enfoca su mirada en el oponente que estaba recuperándose, el mismo Sanbi- "Kai, Isobu, ¿porque están atacando de esta manera? - como respuesta dos gigantescas esferas de agua salen de la boca del Bijuu dirigidas a los dos Jinchurikis, Sakura responde con un golpe explotando la esfera que estaba dirigida a ella y Naruto con su velocidad y partes del cuerpo de Kurama desvía el ataque hacia otra dirección.

En ese momento árboles empiezan a crecer al rededor del Bijuu atrapándolo impidiendo que se mueva.

- "Gracias Yamato-taicho"

- "No tienes que agradecerme Naruto, hay que detener a la tortuga antes de que se libere, Sakura ¿puedes dejarlo inconsciente?"

- "Eso no es posible Yamato, el caparazón del Sanbi es demasiado duro aun para los golpes potenciados por Saiken, por cierto, buna sincronización llegaron cuando más lo necesitábamos"

- "Gracias Kakashi-sama, estábamos cerca cuando Karin y Kiba detectaron la pelea y nos dirigimos para acá de inmediato"

- "Se que este no es el momento, pero encontraron algo de los agresores pelirrojos"- pregunto Kakashi viendo todo el panorama, el Sanbi siendo contenido por el Mokuton de Yamato, Naruto enfrente de ellos dos preparado para atacar aunque aun hacia el intento de convencer al Jinchuriki o al Bijuu de que desistieran del ataque, en la parte de atrás pudo ver a Shikamaru usando el Kage Mane no Jutsu par ayudar en la contención del Sanbi, Sakura sin el manto del Bijuu tratando a la Mizukage que estaba Herida y a su ayudante que estaba dando signos de despertar de su inconsciencia, Kiba estaba a un lado con el ayudándolo, Sai estaba se estaba posicionando al lado de Kakashi para recibir ordenes ya sea de Yamato o de Kakashi - "¿Donde está Karin?

- "Antes de que la Bijudama atravesara el bosque por completo detectamos a los agresores pero estaban en una situación crítica, Karin detecto que estaban siendo atacados por Sasuke y sus hombres de confianza he íbamos a separarnos para cumplir la misión y venir como apoyo con ustedes, pero…"

- "Entiendo, la Bijudama paso cerca de donde estaban ustedes y dejaste la misión, después hablaremos de eso mas tranquilamente Tenzo, ¿Y Karin? - al escuchar su verdadero nombre de los labios de Kakashi sabía que el hombre no estaba enojado, pero aun así tendrían una charla muy amena más tarde-

- "Karin fue por ayuda junto a un clon de Naruto, cerca de nuestra anterior posición se encontraban el equipo de Gai-san"

- "**Maldición Kakashi no distraigas a Yamato el Sanbi se está liberando"**

Les grito Genma desde una posición cercana a donde se encontraba la Mizukage y los demás shinobis de Konoha, con la aparición de Naruto, Sakura y Yamato sabía que no sería muy requerido en cuestiones ofensivas razón por la cual se quedo al margen, pero Yamato al estar reportando a Kakashi el por qué se encontraban en el lugar perdió algo de concentración dejándole la labor de detener a la tortuga gigante a Shikamaru, aunque en la cuarta guerra Shikamaru logro detener el avance del Juubi por momentos estaba siendo ayudado por los demás miembros del clan Nara además de estar todos potenciados por el chakra de Kurama, estando el solo sin ninguna ayuda extra era virtualmente imposible que el solo detuviera a tal colosal creatura.

Naruto al ver que se estaba liberando la tortuga manifestó el poder y cuerpo del zorro en el resplandor dorado para detenerlo pero antes de que hiciera algo el Sanbi disparo a quemarropa el Renzoku Bijudama a todo lo que se moviera siendo el rubio el primer impacto.

Al terminar el ataque el campo estaba destrozado y todos los Shinobis estaban esparcidos por doquier siendo los más alejados Naruto y Gai al recibir el primer impacto. Kakashi, Sai y Yamato estaban aproximadamente a 200 metros de la bestia, Sakura al intentar proteger a sus compañeros resulto herida al recibir dos de las esferas continuas cuando se transformo en Saiken, esta estaba a unos 120 metros de donde recibió el ataque, Genma, Shikamaru, Kiba y Akamaru junto a Choujiro que estaba recién levantado estaban heridos y muy a penas podían moverse. Todos estaban a merced del Bijuu desbocado, en especial Mei.

Esta por alguna extraña razón no fue afectada por el ataque quedando sola y desprotegida en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba, a míseros 50 metros del Sanbi. En ese momento es cuando empieza a moverse el cuerpo de la dama alertando a la tortuga gigante que aun estaba con vida.

Siguiendo sus órdenes dadas fue avanzando muy lentamente como si estuviera disfrutando el momento. Cuando está relativamente encima de la pelirroja esta ya estaba consiente viendo a la tortuga directo a sus ojos, intento moverse pero tenía una pierna rota, la curación que le había hecho Sakura no era lo suficiente para que siguiera combatiendo y con gesto de impotencia veía como la Tortuga levantaba una de sus pata delanteras para aplastarla.

De inmediato empezó a ser sellos y moldear chakra para atacarle con lava y poder ganar algo de tiempo ya que oía los gritos de varias personas llenado a su rescate. Pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que la gigantesca pata callera sobre la Mizukage.

Choujiro al ver esto quedo paralizado y el color de su piel se fue de inmediato, el ver a la mujer que tanto admiraba siendo asesinada como una vil cucaracha fue una escena que lo impacto al igual que todos, pero el único que pudo hacer algo o decir algo fue Naruto.

- **"Maldito" **- la ira que nunca antes había sentido recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto y con furia entrando en la segunda etapa del control de chakra de Kurama empezó a crear una Bijudama para estrellarla en la cara de la tortuga. Naruto estaba tan cegado de la ira que ni siquiera pudo pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Se lanzo como un temerario que no tuviera un mañana a atacar a su enemigo jurado con su último recurso de energía sin pensar que estaba enfrente de dicho enemigo y que este se encontraba a punto de contrarrestarle dejándolo en un estado igual o peor de lo que ya lo había dejado.

Directo hacia él y viniendo desde arriba una de las tres colas de Isobu estaba por aplastarle por completo, nadie hacia nada, todos se quedaron congelados cuando vieron como Naruto se había entregado a un ataque franco del enemigo a punto de pasar a mejor vida, todo mundo estaba congelado y viendo en una cámara demasiado lenta como estaba a punto de ser impactado el rubio Jinchuriki.

Una fuerte explosión sumada a un golpe de vacio junto al golpe de una poderosa patada y una extremada pesada roca impactando en algo realmente grande hizo que todos salieran de ese estado de estupor.

En el suelo se encontraba Naruto aun con el manto activado y a su lado se encontraba un hombre en traje verde, por un momento pensaron que era Gai pero al enfocar mejor vieron que se trataba de Rock Lee, aun lado de este veían que dos mujeres una pelirroja y la otra castaña se acercaban a ellos mientras que acercándose de forma lenta y pausada estaba Neji. Al ver que el equipo de apoyo que había ido a buscar a Karin y el clon de Naruto había llego en el momento justo para salvar a Naruto. Si hubiera llegado unos segundos antes tal vez también hubieran salvado a Terumi Mei.

- "Neji, Lee, Tenten, Karin ¿Que hacen aquí? - pregunta confundido Naruto ya que hasta donde el sabia su clon les había dicho antes de desaparecer que no se acercaran que ellos se estaban encargando del asunto

- "Salvándote el trasero idiota" - Karin estaba enojada, cosa que asusto al rubio, la señora Uzumaki lo levanto estirándole la oreja, el rubio solo se quejaba

- "¿Por qué no llegaron antes?" - grito Choujiro al recuperar sus cinco sentidos después del trágico desenlace que tuvo Mei - "Solo porque no es su líder no pudieron llegar a tiempo y salvar a Mizukage-sama, acaso quieren iniciar un guerra eliminando a Mei-sama, eh" - el hombre estaba alterado y era entendible pero aun así nadie lo justificaba, hubiera seguido replicando y diciendo idioteces si no es porque Karin lo manda al suelo de un golpe.

- "En primera idiota intentamos llegar lo más rápido que pudimos, segunda no queremos tener problemas con Kirigakure o con algún otra aldea ninja y tercera alguien se nos adelanto y salvo a tu amada anciana" - al terminar de hablar Karin apunta al cielo y pueden ver tres siluetas en el aire, al acercarse estas siluetas se dan cuenta que una de ellas tiene algo en los brazos y la pudieron identificar como Mei

- "¿Pero qué demonios?" - comento Choujiro al ver lo que tenía enfrente

- "La gran piedra que impacto a la tortuga no fue ningún ataque nuestro, fue de ellos" comento Neji tranquilamente.

Cuando las tres siluetas con la MIzukage en brazos tocaron tierra oyeron como esta hablaba

- "Sabes, nunca ningún hombre me ha tratado como una damisela en peligro"

- "Entonces los hombres con los que has tratado son unos idiotas o unos debiluchos"

- "¿Por qué dice eso?"

- "Por que eres fuerte, lo puedo sentir en tu chakra, pero si ningún hombre te ha protegido entonces o son unos idiotas o unos debiluchos... aunque creo que también tu carácter tiene algo que ver pequeña

- "Mi carácter" - en la voz de Mei se podía detectar la cercanía de la muerte que venía por el idiota que había dicho esa frase que era un tabú para ella, si es cierto ella es de un carácter fuerte y ha perdido muchas oportunidades de casarse por culpa de lo mismo, pero aun cuando ella quisiera casarse y tener a un hombre a su lado jamás cambiaria su carácter por estar con un idiota que no supiera apreciarla

- "SI tu carácter es violento y agresivo, demasiado imponente y poderoso como tu chakra de naturaleza Yoton" - todos lo que conocían a Mei y estaban oyendo esa platica estaban blancos y con miedo, nadie que le dijera esas palabras tan verdaderas a Mei salía vivo para contarlo, bueno había una excepción... Bee - "Pero eso es lo que te hace una hermosa mujer, el hombre que esta a tu lado debe de apreciarte por que una mujer como tú no hay dos"

- "Soy soltera" - a esta declaración todo el claro quedo en silencio, por encimas de ellos se podían oír a los cuervos graznando diciendo 'Idiota', 'idiota'

- "… Si, son unos idiotas o debiluchos, si me volviera a enamorar seria de una mujer como tú"

- "Papá no hables así" - dijo un de las dos personas que acompañaban al hombre que cargaba a Mei, esta persona tenía una armadura samurái

- "¿Y donde quedo Mamá? ¿Se muere y ya la estas olvidando con la primer mujer que te encuentras?"

- "Niñas ya hablamos de eso, además no estamos ni en el lugar ni momento para tener esta discusión" - las dos mujeres que confirmaron su relación con el hombre de gabardina simplemente dirigieron su mirada a otra lugar para no mostrar la cara de enojo que tenían, el hombre se acerco a Choujiro, el mencionado lo veía como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza - "Puedes cuidarla muchacho, tengo cosas que hacer"

- "Eh... sí, yo la cuido" - el hombre le do una sonrisa como respuesta por su disposición

- "Kakashi, Genma, Gai, me da gusto el volver a verlos a un cuando sea en este tipo de situación"

- "La verdad no sé si decir lo mismo o no, ya que tenemos a un Bijuu desbocado... ¿por cierto donde está el Bijuu?"

- "De aquel lado Kakashi" - apuntando a su espalda en dirección de la tortuga gigante pudieron ver que esta se encontraba amarrada por una gran cantidad de cadenas que brillaban de color dorado, Naruto al ver esto no pudo evitar el compararlo con la técnica de su madre, la única diferencia es que el Bijuu se podía mover, de hecho parecía que estaba a punto de romper dichas cadenas.

Los demás cuando vieron las cadenas recordaron la plática que había tenido la semana pasada en donde Genma pregunto por el color de las cadenas y Kakashi les contestaba que eran de color amarillo, viendo al sujeto que estaba acompañado de otras dos personas y que vestía una gabardina llegaron a la conclusión de que ese era el hombre que había estado buscando, después de una ardua semana en donde estaban jugando al juego del gato y el ratón el dichoso hombre se aparecía enfrente de ellos y al parecer conocía a tres de los shinobis mayores de Konoha

- "¿Quién eres?, ¿acaso eres el hombre que ataco al Kazekage y a otras personas pelirrojas? - hablo Shikamaru exponiendo las preguntas que todos los Shinobis de la nueva generación se estaban haciendo

- "Si te refieres al pelirrojo sin cejas de Suna, en mi defensa solo diré que no quería hacerle daño y que tiene un pésimo carácter" - según el informe hicieron enojar al Kazekage por un intercambio de palabras más nunca se mención en el reporte que palabras se intercambiaron, los golpes y contusiones que recibió Gaara después de que él los atacara podrían confirmar que ellos solo se estaban defendiendo del Kazekage... siempre y cuando no fueran criminales buscados en toda la alianza Shinobi - "Y sobre quién soy, mi nombre es Yakumo, Uzumaki Yakumo, maestro del sujeto raro en traje de malla verde y el bromista sin sentido del humor con el mondadientes en la boca"

- "Cállese Sensei, no quiero oír eso de usted que es peor que yo, además mis chistes si tienen gracia"

- "Yakumo-Sensei, este traje sirve para manifestar las llamas de la juventud que hay en mí, es imposible que este traje sea ridículo"

- "Kakashi… ¿Ebisu es un pervertido de closet que no sale de leer la teoría ninja?" - el mencionado asiente - "25 años de no verlos y no han cambiado nada"

- **"No nos ignore"** - gritan los dos Shinobis ofendidos por el comportamiento del supuesto Sensei de los dos.

En ese instante con un rugido demencial el Sanbi se libera de sus ataduras preparándose para atacar contra los Shinobis y cumplir con la condición de la hipnosis a la que fueron sometidos tanto el Jinchuriki como el Bijuu.

Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, incluido los Shinobis que estaban más alejados y que se habían acercado para ver toda la conmoción.

- "Kakashi, al ser el Jounin con mas rango y tiempo aquí aparte de mi ordénale a tus niños que se retiren, ya vi como pelearon contra el Sanbi y es una completa decepción lo que vi"

- "¿Esta seguro Yakumo-Sensei?"

- "Si Kakashi, necesitan aprender de alguien que ya tiene experiencia enfrentarse a los Bijuus"

- "Esto no es la guerra de las tres bestias Sensei"- hablo Genma - "En ese entonces eran solo Jinchurikis que no podían entrar en sincronía con el Bijuu y aquí tenemos a un Bijuu sincronizado con su Jinchuriki"

- "Genma tú estabas inconsciente en ese momento así que no lo sabes, pero me enfrente al Yonbi sincronizado con Roshi y créeme cuando te digo que no es nada lindo el tener a Son Goku y Roshi queriéndote carbonizar" - ante ese comentario, Naruto, Gai y Kakashi asiente con empatía a lo que había dicho el hombre mayor, Genma solo pudo ofuscarse por recordarle tan vergonzoso momento de su vida, ni siquiera Ebisu se desmayo ese día - "Pero antes que nada, niño rubio tengo una pregunta para ti?

- "Que es lo que quiere viejo, aunque déjeme le digo que no me iré a la retaguardia mientras usted pelea solo contra Kai e Isobu"

- "Eso ya lo veremos, pero mi pregunta es… ¿desde hace cuanto eres el Jinchuriki del Zorro? Y ¿qué le paso al anterior Jinchuriki?"

Kakashi, Genma y Gai ya se esperaban que haría esas preguntas, pero no esperaban que las hiciera tan rápido, los tres sabia que el cómo tomaría la respuesta de Naruto definiría el resultado de la siguiente pelea.

* * *

Después de un largo tiempo de bloqueo, depresión y enviciarme en algunas actividades (entre ellas el trabajo... no a quien engaño uno no se puede enviciar del trabajo) he regresado con este capitulo

Alguien menciono que me tardo mucho en actualizar y si, es verdad pero estoy haciendo lo posible por continuar la historia en el menor tiempo posible.

Saludos y disfruten del capitulo

Kisame Hoshigaki


End file.
